


The Paint Goes Where?

by disillusionist9



Series: Circadian [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Body Paint, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Loss of Control, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disillusionist9/pseuds/disillusionist9
Summary: Luna is sent to assist Theo with a 'minor' problem that could turn into a major inconvenience.





	The Paint Goes Where?

**Author's Note:**

> [A/N] 4/15/2016 Requested on tumblr through a prompt from shayalonnie. Mean Girls for life.  
> Playlist: Charlie Brown - Coldplay

Theo dressed properly, his shirts always tucked in, and wouldn't dream of leaving the common room in a state one could consider tousled. Blaise and Draco each lazed about the dungeons with abandon, wrinkles in their robes, improperly shod feet…the sight made him decidedly uncomfortable.

He clung to his sense of propriety and knowledge of how to dress and act no matter where he ended up. Outward control fostered inner control, he told himself. Outside in.

Difficult to keep control, however, when you're facing an ethereal woman ankle deep in paint.

"The paint's supposed to go where?" he whispered incredulously. Glossy black shoes shuffled loudly against carpet, moving tentatively further away from the strange apparition in his parlor.

"Everywhere, of course. You hired me to remove the lethifold from the cellar, but you are being followed by an Umgubular Slashkilter. The last person I saw with one was Cornelius Fudge, and he ignored it for far too long. He's permanently infested now."

Theo's face was blank, the only expression he could muster as he considered this strange witch with long blonde hair that came highly recommended by Draco. He could hardly concede or admit defeat if this was the prat's most recent prank. Were…were those actual fairy lights plaited into her hair? She'd already stripped down to some all over bodysuit that clung to her like the last drop of dew to a flower petal on a summer's morning.

A buzzing in his ear intensified for a moment, a green fairy light near her forehead catching his eye, and she was saying something. Shaking his head in an attempt to clear the noise he requested that she repeat herself.

"You heard me. Take. It. Off."

"I beg your pardon?"

Luna sighed with a warm smile, stepping out of the shallow basin full of white paint. Theo nearly had a heart attack as he watched her bare, white foot move towards his plush carpet. As he choked in protest, the paint crawled back into the pool and left her skin without a mark; thankfully his carpet was equally unscathed.

Before he had time to think, Theo's shoes were off and his pant legs rolled up above his knees. Watching Luna work the strange white paint over his exposed calves and feet was surreal. Almost as surreal as the woman herself.

Luna wrote him a lengthy prescription to remove his…he glanced at the parchment for the tenth time that night…Umgubular Slashkilter. He told himself it was only to show Draco he hadn't won that made him invite her back to the Manor. The second time was purely out of fascination, and as a bonus she brought the paint back and they spent the evening smoothing it over each other's bare shoulders. The third time, she coaxed him into the rose garden, barefoot.

Every time since, Luna, with fairy lights woven in her hair, led him a little further from propriety.


End file.
